


hold me in your arms, baby

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Kim Mingyu, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mingyu has had a terrible day, but all he needed was Seungkwan to make it all better.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	hold me in your arms, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I fell asleep while writing this so if you see any mistakes or random shit that's why.

Mingyu was having what could be considered the worst day of his life. Or at least the year.

In the morning he had woken up without his mate by his side as Seungkwan had to go to work early for a staff meeting, meaning the morning was quite dull for Mingyu. Then, when Mingyu finally went to work he couldn’t stop messing up according to his manager who said that none of his work looked right, asking him to redo anything and everything and berating him in front of his coworkers. The omega was ready to burst into tears but he decided that the scolding was enough humiliation so he just went to do all his tasks with his head bowed down.

When he clocked out of work, he was sad and tired and had to drag his feet to the bus stop as he waited for the bus. To make matters worse, there was an arrogant beta at his stop that acted blind towards the mating bite on Mingyu’s neck as he tried flirting with the omega and even going as far as to grope him blatantly. Luckily, the bus came soon after so Mingyu was able to escape the beta’s torments with only a tightness in his chest. He reached home and dropped all of his stuff down before moving to the kitchen to finish dinner before Seungkwan came home, the burdens of the day simply pushed to the side.

That led him to the present time as he and Seungkwan sat down eating and the alpha was rambling on about what had happened at his workplace that day while Mingyu tried to stop himself from falling apart. Seungkwan had noticed that something was off with his husband but assumed that he would come and talk to him when he was ready. Finishing up their dinner, Seungkwan gave his mate a wide smile to try lift up his mood as they took their plates to the kitchen.

“Gimme,” Seungkwan said, making grabby hands towards Mingyu, “I’ll wash the dishes.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah it’s only fair,” Seungkwan said with a shrug, “you get the food, I get the dishes.”

Chuckling, Mingyu pressed a kiss to Seungkwan’s neck, eliciting a worried look from Seungkwan which Mingyu couldn’t decipher. Twenty minutes later, Seungkwan was finished with almost all the dishes and passed Mingyu a mug to dry.

“Okay Mingyu,” Seungkwan said, putting down the bowl in his hands harshly as he turned to look at his omega, “I wasn’t going to say anything but why does it smell like someone was touching you up?”

Realising the creepy beta’s scent was still present on his skin, Mingyu froze and avoided looking at Seungkwan, instead opting to dry the mug in his hand.

“The bus was crowded.”

“So crowded that it smells like somebody rubbed their whole body up and down on you?”

“I guess so,” Mingyu muttered, unsure why he felt too ashamed to say the truth to his own mate.

“Are you being serious right now?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu chanced a glance at the alpha and saw him rolling his eyes with annoyance all over his face, “I don’t know what you want me to say-“

“The truth!” Seungkwan shouted, slamming his hands on the countertop. 

The sudden outburst scared Mingyu into dropping the mug, unable to do anything except watch it splinter into pieces on the ground. Seungkwan sighed and walked away, presumably to get a dustpan and brush to clean away the mess, leaving Mingyu to try to pick up the pieces with tears in his eyes.

When Seungkwan came back, Mingyu made no move to look at him, even when he took porcelain pieces from his hand and put them in the bin.

“I’m so sorry Gyu,” Seungkwan whispered, pressing a kiss to Mingyu’s forehead, “my alpha got the better of me when I smelt somebody else’s scent on you. I’m not mad at you, I promise.”

“I’m sorry for lying to you.”

“It’s okay, just because we’re mated doesn’t mean you have to tell me everything, I just wanted to know what was going on because you looked so down.”

“It’s just,” Mingyu’s breath hitched and he sat on the floor, hiding his face in his knees, “today was just so long and so difficult and I’m so tired.”

“Ah, my poor baby,” Seungkwan wrapped his arms around Mingyu, “we’ll leave the dishes on the drying rack, let’s get you into bed so we can cuddle. Does that sound okay?”

Sniffling, Mingyu nodded softly as he rubbed his nose at Seungkwan’s scent gland, taking in the comforting scent of honey as Seungkwan helped him off the floor and took him to their bedroom. Sitting Mingyu down on the bed, Seungkwan stripped the omega of his clothes and helped him to put on more comfortable clothes before laying him down under the bedsheets.

Slipping in behind him, Seungkwan wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s waist and threw his leg over his thigh, pressing a kiss to the back of the omega’s shoulder as Mingyu pulled the alpha flush against you.

“I love you Kim Mingyu, never forgot that.”

“I won’t ever forget it,” Mingyu said with a soft smile, “because I love you too much to forget Boo Seungkwan.”


End file.
